combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn G36E Valkyrie
The Autumn G36E Valkyrie is a cosmetic variant of the G36E Valkyrie, which in itself is a cosmetic variant of the original G36E. It was first released during Fall 2010. This weapon features increased portability, an ammo increase to 35/105, and a unique re-skin with a Canadian maple leaf decal. Overview The Autumn G36E Valkyrie is one of two Autumn weapons and a member of the weapons in the'' G36'' family. Its portability (a strong 65, 8 points over the original G36E and G36E Valkyrie) is second to the G36C while it's ammo count (35/105 totalling 140 shots) is only topped by the''' MG36,' which is the machine gun variant of the ''G36. Despite the improvements the''' Autumn G36E Valkyrie''' is not newbie friendly and tap-firing ''is best when using this gun for long range engagements. Some players view the '''Autumn G36E Valkyrie' as the ultimate upgrade in the'' G36'' family and the gun. The Autumn G36E Valkyrie comes reskinned with a darker camoflauge that works well with the'' Default, Desert, and Urban'' camouflages. You will find the gun comes pre-equipped with the high-magnification scope that brought the G36 family into favor, allowing for precise yet'' powerful'' shots to be placed over long distances. Players who feel the 35 round clip isn't enough can use extended magazines to gain 45 or 50 round clips for a 10% or 20% decrease in reload speed. In game the gun is easy to manuvre with and does not impeed the player's view of their surroundings. The only con of the''' Autumn G36E Valkyrie''' is the large spread that results from abusing the automatic fire. The spread becomes large and bouncy after a few seconds, making it hard to hit close/medium range targets. In close range combat, players can spray and exhaust their clips, but if a player holds their fire for a second every few seconds it can help keep the spread under control and preserving ammo. In medium range engagements a player can use the scope, with most of the shots hitting an oponent before the spread becomes unstable. With everything taken into consideration it is easy to see why the''' Autumn G36E Valkyrie''' has high popularity when available. An amazing reskin, high portability, high-magnification scope and increased ammo ''count outweight the ''large spread ''that makes the gun difficult to use. The versatility offered by the ''G36 ''family is taken a step further with the improvements this gun boasts. This makes the '''Autumn G36E Valkyrie' a powerful tool in the hands of experienced players, and this is why some players view it as the the ultimate upgrade of the G36 family. Variants *G36E (GP Standard variant) *G36KE (GP Rare variant) *G36E Valkyrie (NX Standard variant) *G36C (NX Rare variant) Releases *Everyone who played 50 games on Ghost Town during the Ghost Town Killah Event received this gun for 7 day duration immediately. It was also available for NX purchase during the 2010 Black Friday sales, along with the other Thanksgiving items. *#Ten winners were randomly selected from those who earned the gun to receive a permanent edition of it on 11/23. *#The 10 players to receive this gun for permanent duration are: Warfrogx, tyler1996, don57, XenO--, Darkenkill, EAEM, nobodyone, runekira, ___KHAOS___, and bengot. *#One of the winners was a player named iElite, who's IGN was tricky to spell for many players. *#This caused a majority of the community to believe that "iElite" was the first Trainee to ever win a permanent item. The reason why this idea was not so readily accepted was because players did not like to believe that a Trainee with barely any experience had won a Permanent item, unless the event was rigged. *In Combat Arms EU this gun was sold for Halloween (Event Page) *In Combat Arms NA, this gun is available for perm from October 28th, 2011 to November 3rd, 2011 (Fusion Part 3 Patch) *On 11/23/2011 this gun was found in the MYST-Infinity case. The MYST-Infinity case gives players a chance to access permanent durations of this gun. The Autumn LAW was not found in the Myst-Infinity case. Trivia *Some players consider the Autumn Valkyrie to be the ultimate upgrade of the '''G36 '''family. *The Autumn G36E Valkyrie has 140 rounds, while most assault rifles have 120. *The recoil of this gun, as well as others in the G36 family (with the exception of the MG36) can compete with lower recoil guns with the use of tap-firing. Various players believe this makes the recoil stat null/void. *There is a Maple Leaf next to the word "Valkyrie". *On 11/23/2011 this gun was found in the MYST-Infinity case. The MYST-Infinity case gives players a chance to access permanent durations of this gun. The Autumn LAW was not found in the Myst-Infinity case. #The first part of the text on the handle of the weapon says, "G36E Valkyrie System" and this same text can be founf on the handle of the regular G36E Valkyrie. Media Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Rare Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Seasonal Items Category:LE Weapons Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:NX Standard Category:Items